


Kiss and Make Up

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [46]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Clark just wants the two of them to make up, DCU Batman, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Man of Steel Superman, Multi, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Titans Dick Grayson, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Clark takes a different approach to make Bruce and Dick make up.





	Kiss and Make Up

Bruce dug his fingers into his exposed forearms as he took in the two men on the bed in Clark’s room. The Man of Steel himself was naked and glistening in sweat, eyes dark with arousal as he pounded into the just as naked man below him. 

Bruce’s eyes were drawn to the other man’s face when Clark dug his fingers into his hair and pulled his head up off the bed so he was facing Bruce. It was Dick; he looked so much older and completely wrecked. His half-lidded eyes were hazy, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he gasped for breath and hair a mess.

“Look at him Dick,” Clark spoke as he mouthed up the younger man’s throat up to his ear making Dick visibly shiver. Bruce felt like someone punched him when his and Dick’s eyes made contact and Dick’s lips wordlessly formed his name before a loud moan fell from them instead when Clark slammed into him again. 

“He’s so pretty like this isn’t he Bruce?” Clark mused as he locked eyes with Bruce as he continued to thrust himself into the younger man. Dick’s eyes fluttered as he rocked back against Clark, his own erection slowly dripping from between his strong, scarred thighs. 

“Yes,” Bruce spoke for the first time since he entered the room. Dick’s eyes snapped up his for a moment, cheeks darkening before Clark tugged his head back by his hair again making him give a weak cry as his body arched on reflex.

“Come over here and tell him properly,” Clark instructed, quite pleased when Bruce staggered over to them, the front of his dress slacks obviously tented. Bruce knelt on the edge of the bed and lightly dragged his fingers over Dick’s jawline and down his throat to his collarbone. 

“You’re beautiful Dick,” Bruce praised as he cupped Dick’s face with both his hands. 

“B-Bruce,” Dick whimpered when their eyes met for a moment before Bruce sealed their lips together. Dick whined into the kiss and allowed Bruce to take control, his own was on the breaking point thanks to the way Clark was fucking him from behind. 

Clark just grinned at the sight as he kept thrusting in and out of Dick and his damn near perfect ass. He knew he could get them to makeup and this was just the most pleasurable option. Clark tugged at Dick’s hair again, forcing their kiss to break and with his hold on Dick’s hair he brought the younger man up to his knees. Dick’s back was flush with Clark’s chest and the action pushed Clark deeper into Dick causing the younger man to mewl and gasp. 

“You’re doing so well Dick,” Bruce praised as he stroked Dick’s hair when Clark released his hold to grip Dick’s hips firmly. 

“Please Bruce, Clark, please.” Dick babbled as he jerked back against Clark, his cock aching something fierce between his legs. 

“Not until Bruce has had his turn.” Clark hummed as he ground his cock against Dick prostate making the younger man give a cut off sob before full out moaning when Clark came inside of him. It was warm and wet and Dick could feel the Kryptonian’s release trailing down his thighs. 

“Ssh,” Bruce said soothingly as Dick dropped his head against his shoulder as Clark slowly pulled out of him with a lewd squelching noise. 

“You did so well Dick,” Clark praised as he planted a few kisses over Dick’s trembling shoulders before he hooked his arms under Dick’s legs and lifted. Dick yelped in surprised as he scrambled to hold onto Bruce, Clark, anything. Dick blushed hotly when he realized Clark was holding him up off the bed completely with his legs spread wide, forcing his cum to drip out of Dick and onto the bed below him. 

“Go on Bruce, you want Dick to be able to come don’t you?” Clark purred as Bruce took in the sight of the two of them inches away from him.

“Please Bruce,” Dick’s voice hitched as his cock twitched as he understood that soon Bruce would be inside of him like Clark had been. 

“Are you really going to leave him to suffer like this Bruce?” Clark asked while raising an eyebrow at his friend who looked like even after all this, was hesitating. 

“Bruce,” Dick whimpered as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Dick made a surprised noise when Bruce kissed him passionately and the sound of Bruce’s pants unzipping filled the room. Dick kissed back as he heard Clark hum pleased from behind him. 

Dick broke the kiss to cry out and writhe in Clark’s hold as Bruce’s cock pushed up into his sloppy hole. Bruce caressed every inch of Dick’s body he could get his hands on as he built up a steady pace of sliding in and out of Dick. Dick was gripping his shoulders for balance as he took everything Bruce was giving him while Clark watched the two with dark, hooded eyes. 

Clark nudged at Dick’s face until the younger man turned his head and sighed when Clark captured his mouth in a kiss as Bruce grunted and thrust harder up into Dick, trying not to think about Clark’s cum that was easing the way or the fact that it was covering his cock completely. All that mattered was Dick. 

Bruce buried his face against Dick’s neck, breathing shakily before a loud moan was pulled out of him when Dick clenched up around his cock tighter than before and that was all Bruce really needed. 

Dick made a noise that Clark’s mouth swallowed down as Bruce added his own release to his body, mixing with Clark’s and it was obscene in the best way possible when Bruce pulled out and that cum all but gushed out of him. 

“You deserve this Dick,” Clark said with their kiss broke and Bruce curled calloused fingers around Dick’s throbbing cock. It only took two solid pumps before Dick was all but screaming and arching in Clark’s hold as his cock spurted his own release and the younger man faded into darkness, far too overcome by everything to stay conscious. 

When Dick came to, he was sore and wet and warm and somehow safe. He was sandwiched between Clark and Bruce, both men were keeping him close and protected and for the first time in a long time, Dick felt content and exhausted enough to close his eyes and go back to sleep.


End file.
